An Organic Light-emitting Diode (OLED) is a device made of an organic semiconductor material, and used to implement a display using reversible color change generated under the drive of an electrical current. It is extensively used in various electronic apparatuses for having advantages such as lower energy consumption, high contrast, broad view angle and self-light emission.
Since the organic light-emitting diode emits light driven by an electrical current generated by a thin film transistor in a saturated state, and its luminance is directly proportional to the electrical current flowing through. Caused by limitations in manufacturing processes, particularly driving transistors manufactured using low-temperature polycrystalline silicon technology tend to exhibit non-uniform distribution of threshold voltages Vth, resulting in different driving currents being generated when the same gray-scale voltage is inputted. This makes the luminance of the organic light-emitting display panel uneven, which affects the display effect.